jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Darknel (Shay Lighttrayn)
---- = History = Early Life Shay was born in 40 ABY just as the Second Galactic Civil War was breaking out across the galaxy. Truth be told, she has no known parents and no idea where she was born. Her earliest memories are of life on Cato Neimoidia, owned by a cruel pair of Neimoidian slavers. She was eventually sold into the Neimoidian High Court where she became a palace slave. She was well-fed, clothed and cared for, but it was still slavery and there were still beatings if she made a mistake. Freedom & Jedi Training Shortly after her ninth birthday a woman came to the palace and, though she could not explain it, she felt as if she were connected to this person in some way. Shay later learned that the woman was Jaina Solo Fel, accomplished Jedi Master and Empress of the Fel Empire. Jaina was on Cato Neimoidia to establish trade relations between the Empire and the Colonies of Commerce, a fragile group of influential individuals banded together to replace the Trade Federation. A deal was stuck between the two parties and Empress Fel even agreed to purchase Shay from the Neimoidians. Shay had never known freedom and at first she thought she had just traded one master for another; but she chose to stay on Bastion with the Fels and after some time she learned that there would be no hand extended in a beating. Instead the Fels adopted her and treated her as if she were their real daughter. Jaina sensed Shays potential and began to train her as a Jedi. As she grew older her adopted father, Jagged Fel, began training her both as a pilot and in the arts of strategy and command. Throughout the years she became an expert Lightsaber duelist thanks both to her mother and the Imperial Knights. A Darker Understanding When Shay was fourteen she was given a rare opportunity as a Jedi; her father’s Imperial Knights captured a Sith Lord and brought him back to Bastion in chains. Once there, and despite her mother’s protests, Shay was allowed work with this Sith and learn the ways of the dark side. Albeit she was under constant guard from the Imperial Knights and the two never worked as equals, after all he was a prisoner and one wrong move would land him in a Bacta Tank for a few days, and did so several times. As time continued to pass Shay learned more and more of the dark and light sides of the force, including some very rare powers such as Force Storm & Force Scream, Transfer Essence and Pyrokinesis. In time Shay began to settle into a more neutral area of The Force and became a Grey Jedi Acolyte. Decent At the age of nineteen Shay was dubbed both an Imperial Knight and a Grey Jedi Knight. Her father gave her command of her own Starfleet and Shay used it to travel the galaxy looking for the remnants of the Jedi Council. Her first attempt was at Coruscant. Not only did she not make contact with the High Council but she discovered the Temple in ruins. She did however meet a rather interesting and cute young man, Count Diamonte Frore and she learned the location of one of many Jedi Councils, this one located on the planet Ossus. After arriving on Ossus she was given an assignment by the council, to assist in the relocation of the Grey Jedi Order to the planet Barab I. Frore stayed by her side for quite some time but they eventually had a falling out and he left. This action pushed Shay further into darkness. Her second in command, the Jedi Master Jorge Marcellus Sharp saw what was happening and attempted to stop her. Fueled by her rage over Diamonte abandoning her and what she perceived as Sharps betrayal, she easily cut down the Jedi Master. Only hours later Shay declared herself Lady Darknel, Dark Lady of the Sith. = Personal Data = Appearance Shay is very proud of her body and shows it off as much as possible. She has light, tanned skin, and luscious 32b cup breasts. Rather than wearing the traditional Jedi attire her outfit is akin to that of a Twi’lek dancer but with a more Human look. At any given time she can be seen wearing a High-cut Bikini-style Halter-top, Short-shorts and 4" high-heeled boots, all made of black leather; adding to that, her long, slender legs are covered only by a pair of black fishnet stockings. Further enhancing her look is a belly button piercing; a long silver chain hangs down far enough to brush the top of her pants and is studded by four Lowickan Firegems, and she wears two silver rings on each hand, each studded with three Rainbow Gems with an Aurodium Ingot in the center. With a sharp wit, graceful but deadly reflexes and body to die for, this young woman is enough to give any man pause. In addition to her striking good looks, Shay has had surgery done on her eyes. A procedure called a "Shine Job" was performed to allow her to see in the dark to some degree. Force Powers Dark Side Force Powers Dark side powers were used to harm, debilitate, or kill. Some, like '''Rage' and Drain, were used to benefit the user personally, akin to powers of the light side, with the difference that these were used at the expense of his or her own health or another individual's Force reserve. The dark side drew its power from emotion, and while the intent behind their use may well have been good at the time, it was most likely to lead one to further spiritual corruption from overuse, without the proper self-control and mindset. Continuous use of dark powers was shown to have a physically corrupting effect on the Force-user, regardless of intent, due to the body's inability to handle such power for long periods of time.'' *'Force Scream:' Force scream was an involuntary Force exertion manifested by those whose alignment was with the dark side of the Force. It was a scream, of strong frustration, rage, or grief, emitted through the Force. *'Force Storm:' Force storm was a Force lightning variant. The user would raise his palm upward and would create, through the Force, an explosion of electrical energy directed at all foes in the vicinity. It was used by both the Sith and Dark Jedi during the Jedi Civil War. It also appeared as a tornado of energy which created a great disturbance in the Force. Unlike the Force lightning, Force storm was not limited to attacking enemies in one direction, as it affected all foes within a certain radius from the user. **'Chain Lightning:' Chain lightning was a variation of Force lightning with the difference being that the lightning was able to strike one person and then move to another or several others. As it was more powerful than the standard lightning, it required a greater amount of discipline and concentration to project and sustain the stream of lightning. *'Pyrokinesis:' Pyrokinesis was a Force power that allowed a Force-user to manipulate and create fire. *'Transfer Essence:' Transfer Essence, also known as Essence Transfer or Transfer Life, was a radical dark side Force power used to transfer a person's consciousness into another body, or in some cases an inanimate object. Light Side Force Powers Light side powers were the Force powers that the user accessed through the Force's light side. The Jedi used them for protection, increasing physical and mental capacities, and for defense. They could also inspire and increase the resolve of allies. Certain light side powers could also be used offensively, but did not directly cause physical harm. *'Combustion:' Combustion, or Flamusfracta, was the Force ability that allowed users to cause an object explode by sheer force of will. It was rarely used on a person, and the effects on inanimate objects and people was devastating. Depending on the size, density and vulnerability of the object in question, combustion would become harder or easier to use successfully. It is disputed whether combustion could be prevented and stopped if another Force user concentrated on an object to prevent it from exploding. This may have canceled it out, or it may have done nothing. *'Force Healing:' Force Healing, Force Heal, or Cure was a power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly. *'Force Stasis Field:' Stasis Field was the highest level of Force Stun. Often learned and practiced by higher-level Jedi Knights and Masters, this power allowed the Force-user to put multiple enemies into brief, non-harmful catatonic states at one time, allowing for quick escapes or to avoid protracted confrontations against seemingly overwhelming numbers. This power could also be used to avoid combat entirely, if the wielder wished to apprehend or sneak by opponents put into stasis. *'Mind Trick:' Mind tricks refer to a spectrum of Force powers which influenced the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion through voice manipulation, or to cause one to reveal information. This allowed its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It could also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis was an umbrella title used by the Jedi Order to classify Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques were taught to Jedi Initiates within the Jedi academy throughout the history of the Order. Taught to all Jedi during the days of the Galactic Republic, it was a rare feat, but possible, to be capable of dissipating concentrated energy such as what makes up a blaster bolt or lightsaber blade. Telekinetic Force Powers Telekinesis, abbreviated TK, was a neutral ability that most Force-sensitive’s had. With it, they could lift objects according to their concentration and move them, hovering the items in any direction. This ability was the base for Force Pull, Force Throw and Force Push, as well as telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques such as Saber Throw. It could be disputed that these are all the same power applied to different means. *'Force Jump:' Force Jump, also known as Force Leap, used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force-users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. *'Force Pull:' A telekinetic ability using the Force that could cause a material body to draw close to the caster. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pulled or the more wide arc or radius of the Force "wave". It could be used to pull weapons from enemies, or, at higher levels of skill, the enemies themselves to be brought closer to the Jedi's lightsaber range. This power was also very useful when a chasm or hole lay between the caster and the enemies. It could also be used to pull foes to the ground. **'Force Rend:' Rend was a dark power that allowed the practitioner to move a single target, be it creature or object, in two different directions simultaneously. *'Force Push:' At more powerful levels, Force Push was the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even shatter it into pieces. **'Force Repulse:' An extremely powerful telekinetic Force power, similar in function to Force Push, and perhaps even more Force Blow, but on a far larger scale, akin to that of Force Wave, Force Repulse is known to gather loose objects, even Humans, and let out a powerful blow. **'Force Wave:' One of the most powerful forms of Force Push. It was essentially a wave of pure Force-energy that pulsed out from the Force user that utilized it, which knocked back anything within the power's blast radius. The strength of Force Wave was extremely potent, and its raw power was on more than one occasion described as a telekinetic explosion. It was more widespread, like a wave, hence the name, and could push multiple opponents at once. It was very useful in tight, cramped quarters when the Force user needed room to move, since Force users could damage their opponents by pushing them into the walls. *'Force Wound:' This power allowed the Force user to telekinetically apply pressure to their opponent's organs or body. If not resisted, it could crush the victim's heart or spasming lungs, thus stunning them and inflicting considerable damage to the organ, and it would cause the victim incredible pain and suffering. **'Force Choke:' This was an attack via the Force that was used to crush a living being's throat, in effect choking them if used at a low level. **'Force Crush:' Possibly the most violent Force ability known to the Sith and the Jedi, this deadly technique lifted the opponent into the air and, as they were floating, their body would implode as it was crushed by the Force. **'Force Kill:' This power was used to telekinetically destroy the victims’ organs. *'Levitation:' Levitation was a Force power that allowed Jedi to suspend themselves against the force of gravity. Levitation required no direct physical contact. Using the Force, an individual could then hover in place or move about wherever they desired. **'Force Flight:' Force Flight was a Force power that enabled the user to telekinetically move themselves toward a specific destination, taking levitation (see above) to an extreme degree. To use this Force power took a great deal of concentration. *'Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat:' Telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques made use of telekinesis in lightsaber combat. Some telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques, like the Saber throw, were offensive, while others were defensive. Darth Traya displayed the most remarkable form of telekinetic lightsaber combat, having the ability to wield at least three lightsabers independently in combat, holding each of them aloft with the Force, and having them fight with a will of their own. **'Saber Throw:' It was an offensive use of the lightsaber. It is not clear if it was an ability in its own right or a technique combining powers such as Force Pull. The Force user, whether by manually locking the blade in the 'on' position or holding in the activation button using the Force, could throw the lightsaber in a boomerang fashion, with it cutting its way through obstacles and (usually after deactivation) returning to the hand of the caster. Variations in the skill of users meant that some could hurl their lightsabers great distances, make mid-air course corrections, or keep them hovering in place. These techniques, finely honed, could be combined to make telekinetic lightsaber combat possible. Also, there was a destructive variation of the technique where the saber could be thrown straight towards the target. Universal Force Powers Universal powers were generic Force techniques which were associated with neither side of the Force. Almost all Core powers also qualified as Universal powers, but many of them were uncommon and not an integral part of basic Jedi training. *'Battle Meditation:' Battle meditation was a Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. *'Dopplegänger:' Dopplegänger, or Similfuturus, was a Force power that allowed a user to create a perfect illusion of his or herself through the Force. The ability could also be used to duplicate objects that were visually indistinguishable from the real item. The force user could perceive all of the dopplegänger's senses, and to those interacting with it, the dopplegänger seemed real. The user could even interact with the world using telekinesis to move objects, furthering the believability of the illusion. The dopplegänger could also be detected by all droid audio and video sensors. The doppleganger would fade away if the force-user was injured and ceased using the power. *'Force Bellow:' Force bellow was a power in which the user would amplify their voice using the Force. *'Force Deflection:' Force Deflection was a Force power used by Jedi and Sith who were without a lightsaber, or chose not to carry one. It is unknown exactly if the Jedi and Sith merely created a wall using the Force to deflect blaster bolts, and Energy, or if they actually deflected them back with their hand. It took much skill in the Force to use this, however, and most Jedi used their lightsabers instead to deflect incoming attacks. *'Force Meld:' Force Meld, otherwise known as Jedi meld or Battle meld, was a technique where a number of Force users joined their minds together through the Force, drawing strength from each other. A refinement of battle meditation, it was known to the ancient Jedi, though dangerous. While battle meditation could influence both the Force-sensitive’s and the insensitives of both sides, Force Meld concentrates on coordinating and improving the Force-sensitive’s of the user's side. *'Force Sight:' Force sight, or Force seeing, was a basic Force ability, perhaps related to Force sense. It enhanced the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. 'Seeing' with the Force was a useful skill for as Obi-Wan Kenobi said, "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them". Trained users could have their sight amplified and were able to counter Force persuasion and Force blinding powers. *'Precognition:' The ability of foresight was perhaps universal to the Jedi or Force-sensitive’s and was manifested in the form of Force Visions of future events, or helped the Jedi predict his opponent's movements. **'Battle Precognition:' Battle Precognition was a variant of precognition that allowed one to sense the flows of the Force in battle. **'Shatterpoint:' Shatterpoints were akin to fault lines, and adept Force-users were able to perceive these faults through the Force, and influence them. *'Shadow Armor:' Shadow Armor was a Force power that was formulated by the Disciples of Twilight. Users of the ability could bend light around themselves, wrapping them in shadows and making it difficult for enemies to tell where you end and the shadows begin. *'Shadow Vision:' Shadow Vision was a Force power that was formulated by the Disciples of Twilight. Users of the ability could use the Force to gain low-light vision, allowing them to ignore the concealment of others, specifically those rendered invisible. Kit Clothing Armor A suit of personalized Sith armor favored by Shay when dueling or leading troops in combat. This armor clearly reflects her allegiance to the Sith Empire, has been custom designed to fit to and show off the female form and has been constructed with the aid of Sith Alchemy to augment Shays strength, agility and vitality. *'All-terrain Combat Boots' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Hinged Durasteel *'Chest Armor' **'Color:' Black w/ Deep Crimson Patterns **'Material:' Cortosis/Obsidian/Phrik Alloy w/ Septsilk Overlay *'Leg Armor' (Ankle-length Split Skirt) **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Cortosis Armorweave *'Mandalorian Crushgaunts' **'Color:' Deep Crimson **'Material:' Micronized Beskar'gam *'Sash' (Tail Hangs To the Right Side -- Lightsabers Attach To Sash) **'Color:' Deep Crimson **'Material:' Septsilk *'Sith Robe ''(Floor-length)' **'Color:' ''Black w/ Deep Crimson Patterns **'Material:' Cortosis Armorweave *'Utility Belt' (Disguises A Multipurpose Sith Amulet) **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Duranium Alloy Day-to-Day Attire Clothing referred to various types of covering of the body. From very early times, many sentient species used to wear clothes (like the Humans or the Kaminoans), while other usually didn't (like the Tchuukthai or the Oswaft). Pragmatically, clothes would protect from various kind of damage – including heat, cold, wind or dirt. While some species generally covered all of their body parts, others only wore what was required. *'Bikini-style Halter-top ''(High-cut)' **'Color:' ''Black **'Material:' Septsilk *'Fishnet Stockings' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Lace *'High-heeled Boots ''(4" Heel)' **'Color:' ''Black **'Material:' Leather *'Jewelry' **'Belly Button Piercing:' A silver chain, studded by four Lowickan Firegems, hangs down to touch the top of Shays pants. **'Silver Rings:' Two on each hand, each studded with an Aurodium Ingot surrounded by three Rainbow Gems. *'Sash' **'Color:' Crimson (Hangs to the right side) **'Material:' Septsilk *'Short-shorts' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Septsilk *'Undergarment ''(Thong)' **'Color:' ''Pink **'Material:' Lace Undercover Attire Inconspicous clothing meant to allow Shay to go unnoticed behind enemy lines. *'Belt ''(Sound-dampening Stealth Unit)' **'Color:' ''Gold **'Material:' Armorweave *'Blouse' **'Color:' Gray **'Material:' Septsilk *'Greatcoat' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Leather *'Officers Boots' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Leather *'Sash' **'Color:' Crimson (Hangs to the right side) **'Material:' Septsilk *'Shata Leather Pants' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Leather *'Undergarment ''(Bra)' **'Color:' ''Pink **'Material:' Lace *'Undergarment ''(Thong)' **'Color:' ''Pink **'Material:' Lace Blades MSW-9 Molecular Stiletto *'Amount Owned:' One A high-technology melee weapon, the MSW-9 molecular stiletto appeared like a datapad stylus. Upon the activation of a control stud, a 30-centimeter-long monomolecular blade sprang from the tip. This blade was a single molecule in thickness, and although it was fragile in comparison to other blades, it could deal significant damage. Vibrodagger *'Amount Owned:' One A vibrodagger, or vibro-dagger, was a type of vibroblade that was larger than a vibroknife, yet smaller than a vibrosword. Blasters DC-15S Blaster Rifle *'Amount Owned:' One The DC-15S blaster was the blaster carbine variant of BlasTech's DC-15A blaster rifle. This weapon was carried by the clone troopers of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Smaller in scale than the DC-15A blaster rifle, the DC-15S lacked its larger cousin's range, but was easier to handle and had a higher rate of fire. The DC-15S also featured a folding stock for enhanced aiming with braced firing. The length of the trigger pull determined the firing setting (semiautomatic or automatic). This blaster was not a true repeating blaster, but it could handle braced firing much better than its larger cousin, with more accuracy and less prone to overheating. Model 22T4 Hold-out Blaster Pistol *'Amount Owned:' Two The Model 22T4 hold-out blaster pistol was a model of small blaster pistol that was specifically manufactured and produced for the Imperial Security Bureau. Agents were assigned a 22T4 after being accepted into the Bureau as a personal sidearm. Selling of this blaster to civilians was strictly prohibited by the Empire, and they strictly monitored the production of the weapon by placing a specially-coded serial number on all models. This was also done to discourage tampering with the weapon. X-45 Sniper Rifle *'Amount Owned:' One The X-45 sniper rifle was a highly accurate sporting sniper rifle produced by the SoroSuub Corporation. The X-45 was available from as early as the Clone Wars, throughout the rule of the Galactic Empire, and into the administration of the New Republic. One of the few downsides of the weapon was its fragility, as it had to be carried in a special case and only extracted when needed. The bolt it fired was thinner than a normal blaster bolt but was much more lethal, a result of its being overfocused in the barrel. The weapon was initially marketed as a civilian weapon called the Riflette, but the X-45 quickly became popular with assassins and was re-categorized for military use. Upgrades Computerized Interface Scope (DC-15s & X-45) *''A computerized interface scope, was a military-grade sight, mounted on a blaster. This type of scope could interface with the wielder's helmet, allowing them to see and lock on to a target from a much farther range. An example of this type of scope would be the scope on the E-11 blaster rifle that could interface with the wielder's helmet, giving him/her an edge on the battlefield.'' Dallorian Alloy (DC-15s, 22T4 & X-45) *''Dallorian alloy was a hard alloy that was naturally resistant to heat, making it popular among companies and corporations who mined minerals and metals. Certain blasters throughout history have been constructed of this Alloy, keeping them from overheating in a fast-paced battle.'' Enhanced Power Pack (DC-15s & X-45) *''Blaster power packs were small energy storage devices that powered portable blasters. The enhanced power packs designed for Shays deecee allows her weapon to last three times longer.'' Targeting Laser (DC-15s, 22T4 & X-45) *''A targeting laser, or spot-luma, was a small device affixed to or built into the body of a weapon. It allowed the wielder of the weapon greater accuracy, as a harmless laser beam, invisible to the naked eye, was emitted from the spot-luma onto whatever surface at which the barrel of the weapon was directed, creating a small spot of light which indicated where the weapon's armaments were to hit. In some cases, however, the added accuracy conferred by a spot-luma brought with it other disadvantages. Just as the device indicated to the weapon's wielder the pinpoint location of his aim, it also gave away his or her approximate location and distance, depending on the size and position of the dot of light.'' Explosives Flash-bang Grenade *''A flash-bang grenade, also known as flash bomb, was a weapon that, when thrown, blinded and deafened the target rather than harming them, allowing the user to either attack or flee. Most modern versions disrupted the senses of both organics and in-organics such as droids. Clone commandos used these weapons to great advantage during the Clone Wars.'' Plasma Grenade *''A plasma grenade was a type of grenade that exerted pressurized gas similar to the Cold grenade, except it ignited into flames when it reached the outside atmosphere.'' Thermal Detonator *''A thermal detonator was a highly unstable grenade-like weapon popular among military personnel, criminals, bounty hunters, and mercenaries. The thermal detonator was utilized since at least as early as 4,000 BBY.'' Lightsabers Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. Shay carries two customized Lightsabers, both attached to her belt, one on her front left and the other to her rear right side. Her weapons have slightly longer hilt which allows her to place three power crystals and a color crystal. Upgrades *'Dual-Phase Setting:' Allows the blade to extend from 1.2m to 3.5m with the flick of a switch. *'Durindfire Crystal:' Silver-color Blade. *'Electrum Finish:' Gives the hilt a golden color. *'Lambent Focusing Crystal:' Increases the users Force sensitivity and precognition. *'Lightsaber Fencing Emitter:' Greatly increases the lightsaber parrying ability. *'Kaiburr Crystal Shard:' Deepens the users Force connection and increases Force power. *'Lignan Focusing Crystal:' Greatly increases cutting ability. Longer lasting and hotter burning blade. *'Phrik/Duranium ''Alloy Construction:' Makes the hilt nearly impossable to cut.'' *'Pontite Adegan Focusing Lens:' Greatly increased blade power, Cools both skin and tempers. Other Medkit: A medkit was a larger version of a medpac. These could often be used up to ten times before needing to be restocked with supplies. These compact packages were designed to provide a trained medic with the tools necessary for field care, yet also allow untrained users to provide emergency care. *''Bacta Patches'' *''Bacta Spray'' *''Bandages'' *''Bone Stabilizer Compound'' *''Diagnostic Computer'' *''Hypospray'' *''Laser Cauterizer'' *''Medical Vials'' *''Sample Analyzer'' *''Sample Vials'' *''Sonic Scalpel'' *''Spray Splint'' Rangefinder: A rangefinder was a device that zoomed in on distant objects and provided the user with a dynamic visual data readout based on the item being observed. Most models displayed basic information, such as range, size, speed, or species, but some more advanced versions provided advanced functionality that allowed the user to lock onto a target and track it even through walls. Eyepiece: A simple device that fits over the head like a halo. A single red eyepiece folds down over the right eye and connects to the targeting system of the users rifle. = Army = Artillery Light Vehicles A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid *'Amount Assigned:' Four Hundred The advanced dwarf spider droid (A-DSD) was a more heavily armed and armored version of the DSD1 dwarf spider droid and the heavy dwarf spider droid, capable of operating in complete darkness. It was built for tough combat on uneven terrain, and was therefore equipped with multiple weapons systems. These included dual target-seeking missiles which could fire once the targeting systems had a lock-on. The A-DSD had plated front legs, the plates being large enough to protect it from any forward attack, unless they were blown off, which was relatively easy to do. On top of the droid's frame was a powerful cannon that shot high-energy bolts with explosive power and tremendous range of destruction. The unit did possess one weakness, which was its lone, red, sensor eye which could scan its surroundings for enemy targets. Use of anti-armor weaponry could destroy these units. *'Model Upgrades:' **''Black Alloy Coating'' **''Constructed from Phrik Alloy'' **''Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse'' **''Personal Shield Generator (Internal)'' ***'Weakness:' Must drop shield to fire ---- Ground Armored Tank *'Amount Assigned:' Seven Hundred The Ground Armored Tank (GAT) was a light tank used in the early Clone Wars by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It was rivalled by the Republic TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank. The vehicle's armament consisted of two medium laser cannons and two missile launchers. It was built by Baktoid Armor Workshop and, like many Separatist vehicles, the GAT was piloted by an integrated droid brain. While it was capable of performing a variety of tasks, the GAT excelled as a reconnaissance and fast-attack craft, due to its light armor. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Armament Upgrade:' Medium Laser Cannons '-''' Heavy-class'' **''Camouflage Alloy Coating'' **''Constructed from Phrik Alloy'' **''Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse'' **''Personal Stealth Generator (Internal)'' ***'Weakness:' Stealth field falters while vehicle is in motion ---- Heavy Hailfire Droid *'Amount Assigned:' Seven Hundred The heavy Hailfire droid, named for its shared design history with the Hailfire droid, was a combat unit in the Confederacy of Independent Systems's military. Like its cousin, it was armed with missiles. *'Model Upgrades:' **''Camouflage Alloy Coating'' **''Constructed from Phrik Alloy'' **''Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse'' ---- OG-9 Homing Spider Droid *'Amount Assigned:' Three Hundred The OG-9 homing spider droid, sometimes referred to as the spider walker, was a droid walker manufactured for anti-vehicular combat by the Commerce Guild before and during the Clone Wars. Like the Republic's Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery walkers, it was effective against both ground-based and airborne targets and was designed to transport a large and devastating weapon throughout the battlefield. The homing spider droid's round, armored body contained a volatile reactor. If the core was breached, the reactor violently exploded. The homing spider could cover wide areas of the battlefield with its four all-terrain legs. Because of its great height and extendable hydraulics, the walker could position its homing laser above its fellow droids at enemy targets or move to higher ground to blast at air vehicles. However, the legs were vulnerable to damage, and if just one hydraulic leg was disabled, the entire vehicle would crash to the ground. This was fairly easy to do because it was a slow vehicle. Despite its weaknesses, the homing spider could walk along the bottom of seabeds, fully submerged in water, as well as scale steep cliffs. The spider walker's chief weapon was a laser emplacement mounted atop the droid's round body. This circular dish fired a precision homing laser that could be maintained until the drone's internal power supply was finished. This sustained firepower allowed the homing spider to weaken shields, destroy armored vehicles and scythe down troop formations. An antipersonnel cannon below the walker's round body could be used for close-quarters combat, while a retractable ion cannon could be added to disable starships or other powerful vehicles. There were also weapon mounts that allowed other armaments to be fixed to the droid. Sensor equipment fitted into the homing spider, enabled it to target and keep track of moving enemy targets. Homing spider droids were distinguished by a number code alone and did not have developed personalities or long-term memory modules. Instead, they possessed an internal logic processor and military protocols for long-ranged missions, but the droids were often programmed to receive orders directly from a central control computer. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Armament Upgrade:' +3 Anti-Infantry Auto Turrets **'Armament Upgrade:' +2 Rocket Pods (9 Rockets each) **''Camouflage Alloy Coating'' **''Constructed from Phrik Alloy'' **''Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse'' Medium Vehicles [[starwars:NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer|NR-N99 Persuader-class Droid Enforcer]] *'Amount Assigned:' One Thousand The tank droid was a six-meter tall automaton with a huge, central drive motor for locomotion supported by four small outrigger wheels. It could also roll on its single traction drive tread. The tank droid was also equipped with a pair of large outrigger arms connected to either side of the drive motor which could be armed with almost any weapon. The Persuader-class's front featured several sensors above its twin photoreceptor eyes. Because of its forward drive motor, the tank droid was not an especially maneuverable vehicle and was very easy to engage when being flanked. To compensate for this, the tanks deployed in tightly packed waves, forming a wall of armor. At a speed of 60 kilometers per hour, the tank had no trouble ramming through walls and mowing down obstacles in its way. Civilians particularly feared the NR-N99 because unlike the IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank and OG-9 homing spider droid, which would generally avoid civilian targets, the tank droid would simply crush everything in its path with merciless precision. *'Model Upgrades:' **''Camouflage Alloy Coating'' **''Constructed from Duranium Alloy'' **''Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse'' **''Personal Shield Generator (Internal)'' ***'Weakness:' Forward facing shield only ***'Weakness:' Must drop shield to fire Infantry Command Personnel Sith Lord/Lady / High General *'Amount Assigned:' Five Sith Lord was a title that was conferred on a powerful master of Sith knowledge of the dark side. The term "Sith Lord" generally encompassed members of both sexes, although some female Sith, such as Lumiya and Olaris Rhea, were styled Sith Lady. Kit: * Armor: ** Sith Lord Armor *** Black & Dark Grey Color Patterns *** Cortosis / Duranium / Phrik Alloy Construction (Completely Resistant to Blaster Fire & Slugthrowers, Lightsaber Resistant (30 Minutes to Cut Through), Shorts Out Lightsaber Blades) *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Blades: (Can Carry Only One Selection) ** Lightsaber (02) ** Lightwhip w/ Shotosaber ** Saberstaff * Pistols: ** S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol (02) * Other: ** Sith Medical Kit ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink ---- Sith Juggernaut / General *'Amount Assigned:' Thirty These Sith specialized in combat endurance and were known for wearing armor that provided them special protection in battle. Relying on the Force to boost their stamina, Juggernauts were capable of shrugging off damage that would destroy others. Charging into the thick of combat, Juggernauts take the brunt of the damage, all the while using the Force to cause terror and despair in enemy combatants. Juggernauts were even capable of draining the energy of their opponents to further strengthen themselves and their resolve. Kit: * Armor: ** Sith Juggernaut Armor *** Black & Dark Grey Color Patterns *** Cortosis / Duranium / Phrik Alloy Construction (Completely Resistant to Blaster Fire & Slugthrowers, Lightsaber Resistant (30 Minutes to Cut Through), Shorts Out Lightsaber Blades) *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Blades: (Can Carry Only One Selection) ** Lightsaber (02) ** Lightwhip w/ Shotosaber ** Saberstaff * Pistols: ** S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol (02) * Other: ** Sith Medical Kit ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink Airborne (AB) Brigade Dark Trooper - Phase III *''' Amount Assigned:' ** '''Zero-One-Airborne:' Five-Hundred *** Arca Company | Bravo Company | Crimson Company | Green Company | Improcco Company ** Zero-Two-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Aurek Company | Carnivore Company | Epsilon Company | Grey Company | Iota Company ** Zero-Three-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Avenger Company | Cascade Company | Excelsior Company | Hammer Company | Laser Company ** Zero-Four-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Beta Company | Cluster Company | Gamma Company | Horn Company | Obsidian Company The Phase III Dark Trooper was the last and most powerful dark trooper exoskeleton/droid. It dwarfed even the Phase II Dark Trooper, and was intended to be the armor of the next generation of Stormtroopers. It was sometimes even classified as a bipedal tank. Had the project come to full realization, it would have produced the perfect battlefield infantry unit—an amalgam of a clone's creativity, unpredictability, and initiative combined with the resilience and firepower of a heavy battle droid. The exoskeleton provided its wearer with increased firepower, strength, and durability. Kit: * Armor: ** Dark Trooper Armor (Constructed of Phrik Alloy) *** Matte Black Color *** Phrik Alloy Construction (Lightsaber Resistant) *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Explosives: **''C-22 Fragmentation Grenades'' **''Class-A Thermal Detonators'' **''Concussion Grenades'' * Pistols: (Can Carry Two Selections) **''Handheld Assault Cannons'' **''Commando Pistols'' * Rifles: **''ARC Casters'' * Suit Weapons: **''Dual Blaster Cannons (02 – On each Wrist)'' **''Nano Missile Racks - Retractable (03 – On each Shoulder)'' **''P.L.E.X. Rocket Tubes (03 – On each Shoulder)'' * Other: **''Jump Pack'' ---- Imperial Jumptrooper *''' Amount Assigned:' ** '''One-One-Airborne:' Five-Hundred *** Arca Company | Cascade Company | Ghost Company | Iota Company | Scythe Company ** One-Two-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Aurek Company | Cluster Company | Green Company | Laser Company | Serocco Company ** One-Three-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Avenger Company | Crimson Company | Grey Company | Obsidian Company | Sigma Company ** One-Four-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** '' Beta Company | Epsilon Company | Hammer Company | Onyx Company | Talon Company '' ** One-Five-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** '' Bravo Company | Excelsior Company | Horn Company | Rancor Company | Tango Company'' ** One-Six-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** '' Carnivore Company | Gamma Company | Improcco Company | Raven Company | Torrent Company'' An Imperial jumptrooper was a variant of the Imperial Stormtrooper. The direct successor of the Republic Clone jet troopers, they were assigned to the battlefields with the most treacherous terrain. The jumptroopers were an air-to-ground attack unit that was trained to engage airborne, entrenched, or otherwise inaccessible enemies. They were also trained in the use of hit-and-run attacks in which they ambushed the enemy from above. They often provided Stormtrooper units with air cover during pitched battles. They were the primary Imperial unit designated to "keep order" on low gravity worlds or on atmospheric platforms such as Cloud City. Kit: * Armor: ** Airborne Spec Stormtrooper Armor *** Black & Red Color Patterns (See Picture) *** Duraplast Construction (Stands up To Light Grenades, Shatter Gun Rounds, Medium Slugs & Laser Cannon Rounds) *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Blades: ** Cortosis Blades * Explosives: ** Baradium-core Code Key Thermal Detonators ** LXR-6 Concussion Grenades * Pistols: (Can Carry Two Selections) ** DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistols ** SE-14r Light Repeating Blasters ** WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols * Rifles: (Can Carry Two Selections) ** A280 Blaster Rifles ** ARC-9965 Blaster Rifles ** DN Bolt Caster Plasma Disruptors ** E-11 Blaster Rifles ** MiniMag PTL Missile Launchers ** Plasma Casters ** Seeker Rail Detonators * Other: ** External Helmet Light ** Field Kit *** Blaster Power Paks (08) *** Breath Masks (02) **** Atmospheric Canisters (12) **** Filters (24) *** Concentrated Ration Packs (05) *** Glowrods (02) *** Personal Tent *** Water Packs (15) ** Grappling Hook (01) ** JT-12 Jetpack *** Anti-vehicle Homing Missile ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink Land Ops. (LO) Brigade Galactic Marines *''' Amount Assigned:' ** '''Zero-One-Infantry:' 4,271 Units *** Arca Company | Bravo Company | Crimson Company | Gamma Company '' ** '''Zero-Two-Infantry:' 4,271 Units *** Aurek Company | Carnivore Company | Epsilon Company | Ghost Company '' ** '''Zero-Three-Infantry:' 4,271 Units *** Avenger Company | Cascade Company | Excelsior Company | Green Company '' ** '''Zero-Four-Infantry:' 2,187 Units *** Beta Company | Cluster Company '' The Galactic Marines first saw active duty as an elite unit in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars and bore a strong resemblance to Imperial Snowtroopers. Shay specifically requested fourteen battalions of these troops from the Kamino Clone masters because of their reputation from the Clone Wars. '''Kit:' * Armor: ** Galactic Marine Armor *** Black & Green Color Patterns *** Dual Pauldron (Rank Designation) *** Duraplast Construction (Stands up To Light Grenades, Shatter Gun Rounds, Medium Slugs & Laser Cannon Rounds) *** Kama (Protects Legs from Blaster Fire) *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) *** Synthmesh Visor (Keeps out Airborne Fungus, Ash, Sand & Snow) * Blades: ** Cortosis Blade (01) * Explosives: ** Class-A thermal detonator * Pistols: (Can Carry Two Selections) ** DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol ** SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster ** WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol * Rifles: (Can Carry One Selection) ** DC-15A Blaster Rifle ** DC-15S Blaster Rifle ** ARC-9965 Blaster Rifle * Other: ** Battle Holocam ** External Helmet Light ** Field Backpack *** All-Temperature Cloak *** Blaster Power Paks (08) *** Breath Masks (02) **** Atmospheric Canisters (12) **** Filters (24) *** Concentrated Ration Packs (05) *** Glowrods (02) *** Personal Tent *** Water Packs (15) ** Grappling Hook (01) ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink ---- Sith Stormtroopers *''' Amount Assigned:' ** '''One-One-Infantry:' 4,375 Units *** Arca Company | Crimson Company | Horn Company | Scythe Company ** One-Two-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Aurek Company | Epsilon Company | Improcco Company | Serocco Company ** One-Three-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Avenger Company | Excelsior Company | Iota Company | Sigma Company ** One-Four-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Beta Company | Gamma Company | Laser Company | Talon Company ** One-Five-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Bravo Company | Ghost Company | Obsidian Company | Tango Company ** One-Six-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Carnivore Company | Green Company | Onyx Company | Torrent Company ** One-Seven-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Cascade Company | Grey Company | Rancor Company | Triton Company ** One-Eight-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Cluster Company | Hammer Company | Raven Company | Waterfall Company The Sith Stormtroopers are the evolution of the Clone Troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic and are considered the elite infantry unit of the Sith Empire and make up the bulk of the Sith Army. These men were specially ordered by Shay for her own purposes and although they serve under Stormtrooper Command, a military agency set apart from Sith High Command, these men ultimately answer to Shay Lighttrayn with unconditional loyalty and subservience. With few exceptions, they are distinguished from all other military units by their signature white armor. Kit: * Armor: ** Stormtrooper Armor *** Black & Red Color Patterns (See Picture) *** Duraplast Construction (Stands up To Light Grenades, Shatter Gun Rounds, Medium Slugs & Laser Cannon Rounds) *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Blades: ** Cortosis Blade (01) * Explosives: ** Baradium-core Code Key Thermal Detonators ** LXR-6 Concussion Grenades * Pistols: (Can Carry Two Selections) ** DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol ** SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster ** WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol * Rifles: (Can Carry One Selection) ** ARC-9965 Blaster Rifle ** DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle ** DLT-20A Blaster Rifle ** E-11 Blaster Rifle ** T-28 Repeating Sniper Rifle * Other: ** Battle Holocam ** External Helmet Light ** Field Backpack *** All-Temperature Cloak *** Blaster Power Paks (08) *** Breath Masks (02) **** Atmospheric Canisters (12) **** Filters (24) *** Concentrated Ration Packs (05) *** Glowrods (02) *** Personal Tent *** Water Packs (15) ** Grappling Hook (01) ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink Spec. Ops. (SO) Brigade A.R.C. Troopers *''' Amount Assigned:' ** '''Zero-One-Commando:' 100 Units *** Arca Company | Avenger Company | Carnivore Company | Cluster Company ** Zero-Two-Commando: 100 Units *** Aurek Company | Beta Company | Cascade Company | Crimson Company ** Zero-Three-Commando: 50 Units *** Avenger Company | Bravo Company Advanced Recon Commandos—also known as Advanced Recon Clone troopers or simply ARC troopers—were an elite variant of clone trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Although less numerous than the other clones, they were among the most skilled soldiers in the galaxy. '' '''Kit:' * Armor: ** Phase II A.R.C. Trooper Armor *** Black & Dark Grey Color Patterns *** Dual Pauldron *** Duraplast Construction (Stands up To Light Grenades, Shatter Gun Rounds, Medium Slugs & Laser Cannon Rounds) *** Kama *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Blades: ** Cortosis Blades ** Garrote Wires ** Knuckle-plate Vibroblade * Explosives: ** Bore-bangs ** C-22 Frag Grenades ** Class-C Thermal Detonators ** Detonation Packs ** E.M.P. Grenades ** Flash-bang Grenades ** HX2 Antipersonnel Mines ** Ribbon Charges ** R.P.P. Grenades ** Thermal Detonator Tape * Pistols: (Can Carry Two Selections) ** DC-17 Hand Blasters ** SE-14r Light Repeating Blasters ** WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols * Rifles: (Can Carry One Selection) ** ARC-9965 Blaster Rifle (Standard Issue) ** DC-15A Blaster Rifles ** DC-15S Blaster Rifles ** DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon Systems ** PLX-1 Portable Missile Launchers ** Reciprocating Quad Blasters ** WESTAR-M5 Blaster Rifles ** Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannons * Suit Weapons: **''Velocity-7 Dart Shooter (Right Gauntlet)'' ***''Kamino Saberdarts'' ** ZX Miniature Flame Projector (Left Gauntlet) * Other: ** Commando Recon Droids ** Dampener aerosols ** External Helmet Lights ** Field Kit *** Blaster Power Paks (08) *** Breath Masks (02) **** Atmospheric Canisters (12) **** Filters (24) *** Concentrated Ration Packs (05) *** Glowrods (02) *** Personal Tent *** Water Packs (15) ** Grappling Hook (01) ** JT-12 Jetpack *** Anti-vehicle Homing Missile ** Remote ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink ---- Clone Commandos *''' Amount Assigned:' ** '''One-One-Commando:' 50 Units *** Arca Company: **** Alpha Squad | Foxtrot Squad | Kilo Squad | Oscar Squad | Victor Squad ** One-Two-Commando: 50 Units *** Avenger Company: **** Bravo Squad | Gamma Squad | Lambda Squad | Parjai Squad | X-ray Squad ** One-Three-Commando: 50 Units *** Improcco Company: **** Charlie Squad | Hotel Squad | Manka Squad | Sierra Squad | Yankee Squad ** One-Four-Commando: 50 Units *** Sigma Company: **** Delta Squad | Hyperion Squad | Nexu Squad | Tango Squad | Zebra Squad ** One-Five-Commando: 50 Units *** Torrent Company: **** Echo Squad | Ion Squad | Omega Squad | Theta Squad | Zulu Squad A clone commando, also known as a Republic commando and later an Imperial commando, was an elite soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic and later the Stormtrooper Corps. Often working in groups of four, clone commandos were assigned to carry out covert operations too delicate for regular clone troopers. Covert infiltration, sabotage, demolition and assassination were standard tasks for the clone commandos. Kit: * Armor: ** Mark III Katarn-class Commando Armor *** Black & Dark Grey Color Patterns *** Dual Pauldron *** Duraplast Construction (Stands up To Light Grenades, Shatter Gun Rounds, Medium Slugs & Laser Cannon Rounds) *** Kama *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) ** Night Ops Armor *** Dual Pauldron *** Duraplast Construction (Stands up To Light Grenades, Shatter Gun Rounds, Medium Slugs & Laser Cannon Rounds) *** Kama *** Matte Black Color *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Blades: ** Cortosis Blades ** Garrote Wires ** Geonosian Force Pikes ** Knuckle-plate Vibroblade * Explosives: ** Bore-bangs ** C-22 Frag Grenades ** Class-C Thermal Detonators ** Detonation Packs ** E.M.P. Grenades ** Flash-bang Grenades ** Ribbon Charges ** Thermal Detonator Tape * Heavy Weapons: ** E-Web heavy repeating blasters ** EWHB-12 heavy repeating blasters * Pistols: (Can Carry Two Selections) ** DC-15s Side Arm Blasters ** DC-17 Hand Blasters ** SE-14r Light Repeating Blasters ** WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols * Rifles: (Can Carry One Selection) ** A.C.P. Array Guns ** A.C.P. Repeater Guns ** ARC-9965 Blaster Rifle (Standard Issue) ** DC-15S Blaster Rifles ** DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon Systems ** Geonosian Elite Beam Weapons ** LJ-50 Concussion Rifles ** LS-150 Heavy A.C.P. Repeater Guns * Suit Weapons: **''Velocity-7 Dart Shooter (Right Gauntlet)'' ***''Kamino Saberdarts'' ** ZX Miniature Flame Projector (Left Gauntlet) * Other: ** Commando Recon Droids ** Dampener aerosols ** External Helmet Lights ** Field Kit *** Blaster Power Paks (08) *** Breath Masks (02) **** Atmospheric Canisters (12) **** Filters (24) *** Concentrated Ration Packs (05) *** Glowrods (02) *** Personal Tent *** Water Packs (15) ** Grappling Hook (01) ** Remote ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink Notable Non-person Characters *'Name:' Rayne Selon **'Rank:' Sith Lord / General **'Force Alignment:' Dark **'Species:' Human **'Sex:' Male *'Name:' Tiffany Olsen **'Rank:' Chief Engineer, Piper Maru **'Force Alignment:' None **'Species:' Human **'Sex:' Female *'Name:' Kelkin Nelgana **'Rank:' Sith Juggernaut / Commander **'Force Alignment:' Dark **'Species:' Human **'Sex:' Male *'Name:' Nedlan Diluo **'Rank:' Captain, Piper Maru **'Force Alignment:' None **'Species:' Zabrak **'Sex:' Male = Navy = Flagship II''-class Star Destroyer x01 *'Product Line:' Star Destroyer *'Class:' **''Capital Ship'' **''Cruiser'' **''Star Destroyer'' *'Vessel Length:' 3,500m *'Vessel Width:' 2,800m *'Vessel Height/Depth:' 1,140m ---- *'Power Plant:' **''Star Core Power Device (01)'' *'Shielding Systems:' **''ISD-72x Deflector Shield Generator Domes (02)'' ***''Bridge Shields'' ***''Local Area Effect'' **''Multiple Decentralized Shield Generators'' ***''Aft Shields'' ***''Bow Shields'' ***''Central Shields'' ***''Dorsal Shields'' ***''Port Shields'' ***''Starboard Shields'' ***''Ventral Shields'' *'Hull Materials:' **''Heavy-grade Titanium-reinforced Alusteel'' **''Layered Quadanium Steel (Covering Bridge & Critical Systems)'' **''Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay'' ---- *'Tactical Countermeasures:' **''220-SIG Tactical Sensor Jamming Device'' **''Baradium Fission Self-destruct Device'' **''Cap Drains'' **''Cronau Sensor'' **''Crystal Gravfield Trap'' **''Electronic Countermeasures'' **''Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer'' **''Hyperwave Signal Interceptor (HSI)'' **''Quantum Computer Lockouts'' ---- *'Offensive Capability:' **''Devastator Torpedo Launchers (15)'' **''Edan V-class Disruptor Cannons (45) -- Quad Cannons (Equal to 360 Medium Turbolasers)'' **''Edan VI-class Disruptor Cannons (15) -- Octuple Barbette Cannons (Equal to 240 Medium Turbolasers)'' **''Heavy Proton Torpedo Launchers (55) -- Standard load of 220'' **''Heavy Turbolaser Batteries (50) -- 08 cannons per battery'' **''Long-range Turbolaser Batteries -- Bow Compliment (08) | Fire-linked by Four | 08 cannons per battery | Two-post Recharge Rate | Volley-fire Capable (six shots per volley)'' **''Medium Turbolaser Batteries (50) -- 08 cannons per battery'' **''NK-7 Ion Cannon Turrets (40)'' **''Planetary Bombardment System -- Anti-matter (Nuclear) Bombs | Carbonite Missiles | Trihexalon Missiles'' **''Tractor Beam Projectors (22)'' ---- *'Complement:' **''Prefabricated Garrison Bases (05)'' **''YT-2000 Corellian Light Runners (20)'' *'Crew:' **''Clone Marines (4,626)'' **''Clone Naval Officers (5,552)'' **''Clone Pilots (80)'' **''Gunners (1,851)'' **''Imperial Navy Crewmen (6,396)'' *'Passengers:' 5,900 *'Cargo Capacity:' 24,090 metric tons Aftermarket Mods *'Armament Upgrade:' +08 Long-range Turbolaser Batteries *'Armament Upgrade:' +15 Devastator Torpedo Launchers *'Armament Upgrade:' +Planetary Bombardment System *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Baradium Fission Self-destruct Device *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Quantum Computer Lockouts Known Vessels *''S.N.A.S. Piper Maru'' Star Destroyers III''-class Star Destroyer x03 *'Product Line:' Star Destroyer *'Class:' Capital Ship *'Vessel Length:' 752m *'Vessel Width:' 612m *'Vessel Height/Depth:' **'In Flight:' 243m **'With Landing Gear:' 266m ---- *'Power Plant:' **''Star Core Power Device (01)'' *'Shielding Systems:' **''JC-671 Shield Generators (04)'' **''Shield-X'' *'Hull Materials:' **''Durasteel (Impregnated with Neutronium)'' **''Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay'' ---- *'Tactical Countermeasures:' **''Baradium Fission Self-destruct Device'' **''Cap Drains'' **''Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer'' **''Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer -- D.E.R.P. | F.S.D.P. | Static Discharge Panels'' **''Quantum Computer Lockouts'' ---- *'Offensive Capability:' **''NK-7 Ion Cannon Turrets -- Doral Compliment (07) | Ventral Compliment (07)'' **''Point-defense Gauss Gun Batteries -- Bow Compliment (04) | Port Compliment (15) | Starboard Compliment (15) | Stern Compliment (06) | 360-degree Turreted Fire Arc | Rotary-style Weaponry | Eight Guns per Battery'' **''Point-defense Laser Cannons -- Portside Compliment (16) | Starboard Compliment (16)'' **''Proton Torpedo Tubes -- Bow Compliment (05)'' **''Quad Turbolaser Turrets -- Dorsal Compliment (06) | Ventral Compliment (10) | 360-degree Turreted Fire Arc'' ---- *'Complement:' **''A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid -- (133 p/s) (Total: 400)'' **''B2 Super Battle Droid -- (8,333 p/s) (Total: 25,000)'' **''B2-HA series Super Battle Droid -- (8,333 p/s) (Total: 25,000)'' **''B3 Ultra Battle Droid -- (1,000 p/s) (Total: 3,000)'' **''B3-A Ultra Battle Droid -- (167 p/s) (Total: 500)'' **''Droideka Mark II -- (667 p/s) (Total: 2,000)'' **''Force Dome Defense Field Generators -- (01 p/s) (Total: 03)'' **''Ground Armored Tank -- (233 p/s) (Total: 700)'' **''Heavy Hailfire Droid -- (233 p/s) (Total: 700)'' **''NR-N99 Persuader-class Droid Enforcer -- (333 p/s) (Total: 1,000)'' **''OG-9 Homing Spider Droid -- (100 p/s) (Total: 300)'' **''Prefabricated Garrison Base -- (02 p/s) (Total: 06)'' *'Crew:' **''Clone Marines (233)'' **''Clone Naval Officers (279)'' **''Gunners (93)'' **''Imperial Navy Crewmen (326)'' *'Passengers:' 21,000 *'Cargo Capacity:' 266,000 metric tons Aftermarket Mods *'Armament Upgrade:' +14 NK-7 Ion Cannon Turrets *'Armament Upgrade:' +40 Point-defense Gauss Gun Batteries *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Baradium Fission Self-destruct Device *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Cap Drains *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Quantum Computer Lockouts *'Shielding Upgrade:' +01 Shield-X Defense System *'Shielding Upgrade:' +04 JC-671 Shield Generators Known Vessels *''S.N.A.S. Corellian Serpent'' *''S.N.A.S. Dragon's Compass'' *''S.N.A.S. Golden Thunder'' Corvettes ''Assassin''-class Corvette x10 *'Class:' Corvette *'Vessel Length:' 139.25m *'Vessel Width:' 58.95m *'Vessel Height/Depth:' 16.97m ---- *'Power Plant:' **''Star Core Power Device (01)'' *'Shielding Systems:' **''Phoah-Kingsmeyer 484-J4e Shield Generators (02) -- Dual-layered Shielding'' *'Hull Materials:' **''Heavy-grade Duranium -- Dual-layered over critical systems'' **''Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay'' ---- *'Tactical Countermeasures:' **''Baradium Fission Self-destruct Device'' **''Cap Drains'' **''Hull Mapping System -- Detects hidden Homing Beacons'' **''Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer'' **''Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer -- D.E.R.P. | F.S.D.P. | Static Discharge Panels'' **''Quantum Computer Lockouts'' **''Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device'' **''Warhead Countermeasures -- Anti-missile Missiles | Chaff | Flares | Missile Deactivation Transmitter'' ---- *'Offensive Capability:' **''DBY-827 Heavy Dual Turbolaser Turret -- Ventral Compliment (02)'' **''Dual Turbolaser Turrets -- Dorsal Compliment (10)'' **''LAAT/i Composite-beam Lasers -- Modified for outer atmosphere anti-armor combat | Portside Bow Compliment (01) | Starboard Bow Compliment (01)'' **''NK-7 Ion Cannon Turrets -- Mounted under Bow (01)'' **''Super-heavy Assault Missiles Launchers -- Bow Compliment (02) | Stern Compliment (01)'' ---- *'Complement:' **''Can hold sixty B2-model Battle Droids for boarding operations *'Crew:' **''Clone Marines (38)'' **''Clone Naval Officers (45)'' **''Clone Pilots (80)'' **''Gunners (15)'' **''Imperial Navy Crewmen (52)'' *'Passengers:' 60 *'Cargo Capacity:' 2,100 metric tons Aftermarket Mods *'Armament Upgrade:' +01 NK-7 Ion Cannon Turret *'Armament Upgrade:' +02 Composite Beam Lasers *'Armament Upgrade:' +03 Super-heavy Assault Missiles Launchers *'Armament Upgrade:' +02 DBY-827 Heavy Dual Turbolaser Turrets *'Armament Upgrade:' +04 Dual Turbolaser Turrets *'Armament Upgrade:' ''-01 Proton Torpedo Launcher'' *'Armament Upgrade:' ''-02 Quad-laser Cannons'' *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Heavy-grade Duranium Alloy Hull *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Baradium Fission Self-destruct Device *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Cap Drains *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hull Mapping System *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Quantum Computer Lockouts *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Warhead Countermeasures Known Vessels *''S.N.A.S. Coruscant Pearl'' *''S.N.A.S. Damnation of Ziost'' *''S.N.A.S. Dark Star'' *''S.N.A.S. Deep Six'' *''S.N.A.S. Devils Cry'' *''S.N.A.S. Horrid Expanse'' *''S.N.A.S. Hutts Doom'' *''S.N.A.S. Kuats Gold'' *''S.N.A.S. Orions Wrath'' *''S.N.A.S. Sith Stomper'' Star Runners ''YT-2000'' Star Runner x20 *'Product Line:' YT-series *'Class:' **''Light Freighter'' **Star Runner *'Vessel Length:' 29.40m *'Vessel Width:' 21.60m *'Vessel Height/Depth:' 9.60m ---- *'Power Plant:' **''Star Core Power Device (01)'' *'Shielding Systems:' **''Phoah-Kingsmeyer 484-J4e Shield Generators (01) -- Dual-layered Shielding'' *'Hull Materials:' **''Heavy-grade Quadanium Steel -- Dual-layered over critical systems'' **''Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay'' ---- *'Tactical Countermeasures:' **''Cap Drains'' **''Custom High Voltage Discharge System'' ***''Capable of Incapacitating Most Humanoid Lifeforms'' **''Custom Hull Mapping System'' ***''Capable of Detecting Most Homing Beacons'' **''Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer'' **''Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer ***''Dedicated Energy Receptor Projector'' ****''Absorbs Incoming Long-range Enemy Sensor Pings, Making the Vessel Invisible to Most Sensors'' ***''Full-spectrum Distortion Projector'' ****''Uses Broadband Transmissions to Block All Enemy Scanners & Targeting Computers'' ***''Static Discharge Panels'' ****''Scrambles Incoming & Outgoing Enemy Communications & Sub-space Frequency Signals **''Quantum Computer Lockouts'' **''Self-destruct Mechanism'' ***Baradium-enriched Anti-matter Bomb'' **''Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device'' **''Warhead Countermeasures ***''Anti-missile Missiles'' ***''Chaff'' ***''Flares'' ***''Missile Deactivation Transmitter'' ---- *'Offensive Capability:' **''Conner Net Launchers (02) -- CEDF Kilometer-wide Conner Nets'' **''Quad Laser Cannon -- Dorsal Compliment (01) | Ventral Compliment (01)'' **''Quad-pulse Laser Turrets -- Dorsal Compliment (08) | Ventral Compliment (08)'' **''Super-heavy Assault Missiles Launchers -- Bow Compliment (06) | Assault Concussion Missiles | Diamond Boron Missile | Intruder Missiles'' ---- *'Crew:' **''Clone Marines (07)'' **''Gunners (02)'' **''Imperial Navy Crewmen (02)'' *'Cargo Capacity:' 115 metric tons Aftermarket Mods *'Armament Upgrade:' +02 Conner Net Launchers *'Armament Upgrade:' ''+02 Quad Laser Cannons *'Armament Upgrade:' +06 Super-heavy Assault Missiles Launchers *'Armament Upgrade:' +16 Quad-pulse Laser Turrets *'Armament Upgrade:' ''-02 Dual Laser Cannon Turrets'' *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Heavy-grade Quadanium Steel Hull *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Cap Drains *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Custom High Voltage Discharge System *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Custom Hull Mapping System *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Quantum Computer Lockouts *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Warhead Countermeasures Known Vessels *''S.N.A.S. Black Hole'' *''S.N.A.S. Corellian Cutlass'' *''S.N.A.S. Curse of Atlantis'' *''S.N.A.S. Cursed Captain'' *''S.N.A.S. Dark Tide'' *''S.N.A.S. Dirty Strumpet'' *''S.N.A.S. Doom Bringer'' *''S.N.A.S. Doom of the Deep Core'' *''S.N.A.S. Dragons Rage'' *''S.N.A.S. Evil Plague'' *''S.N.A.S. Hellish Thunder'' *''S.N.A.S. Howling Executioner'' *''S.N.A.S. Imperial Saber'' *''S.N.A.S. Rim Runner'' *''S.N.A.S. Selonian Knave'' *''S.N.A.S. Serpent Demon'' *''S.N.A.S. Serpents Compass'' *''S.N.A.S. Shameful Hangman'' *''S.N.A.S. Solar Storm'' *''S.N.A.S. Spacers Treasure'' Personal Vessel Scimitar-class Sith Infiltrator *'Product Line:' Heavily-modified Star Courier *'Class:' Space Transport *'Vessel Length:' 26.50m *'Vessel Width:' 15.90m *'Vessel Height/Depth:' 5.30m ---- *'Power Plant:' **''Star Core Power Device (01)'' *'Shielding Systems:' **''Phoah-Kingsmeyer 484-J4e Shield Generators (01)'' ***''Dual-layered Shielding'' *'Hull Materials:' **''Heavy-grade Quadanium Steel'' ***''Dual-layered Over Critical Systems'' **''Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay'' ---- *'Tactical Countermeasures:' **''Cap Drains'' **''Custom High Voltage Discharge System'' ***''Capable of Incapacitating Most Humanoid Lifeforms'' **''Custom Hull Mapping System'' ***''Capable of Detecting Most Homing Beacons'' **''Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer'' **''Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer ***''Dedicated Energy Receptor Projector'' ****''Absorbs Incoming Long-range Enemy Sensor Pings, Making the Vessel Invisible to Most Sensors'' ***''Full-spectrum Distortion Projector'' ****''Uses Broadband Transmissions to Block All Enemy Scanners & Targeting Computers'' ***''Static Discharge Panels'' ****''Scrambles Incoming & Outgoing Enemy Communications & Sub-space Frequency Signals **''Quantum Computer Lockouts'' **''Self-destruct Mechanism'' ***Baradium-enriched Anti-matter Bomb'' **''Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device'' **''Warhead Countermeasures ***''Anti-missile Missiles'' ***''Chaff'' ***''Flares'' ***''Missile Deactivation Transmitter'' ---- *'Offensive Capability:' **''Solar Ionization Cannons (12) – Ignores All Shielding | Melts Durasteel on Contact'' ---- *'Compliment:' **''IT-O Interrogator Droids (02)'' **''DRK-1 Dark Eye Probe Droids (03)'' **''Modified FC-20 Speeder Bike -- Forward Facing Triple Light Laser Cannons (03) | Rear Facing Thermal Detonator Launcher'' *'Crew:' **''Galactic Marines (04)'' **''Imperial Navy Crewmen (02)'' *'Cargo Capacity:' 2.5 metric tons Aftermarket Mods *'Armament Upgrade:' +06 Solar Ionization Cannons *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Heavy-grade Quadanium Steel Hull *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Cap Drains *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Custom High Voltage Discharge System *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Custom Hull Mapping System *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Quantum Computer Lockouts *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Warhead Countermeasures Known Vessels *''S.N.A.S. Calypso'' Category:Characters Category:Grey Jedi Category:Humans Category:Females